Can we get a puppy?
by Whurmy
Summary: Fluffy Liley oneshot that came up when I was looking at Spaniel puppies.


Author's note: Silly and random Liley one shot. I have no idea where this came from, it just kind of popped into my head while I was looking at Sheltie puppies. I'm super tired and had to get this out of my system to sleep. I hope someone likes it a bit. I own nothing, characters belong to Disney!

Lilly has been acting kind of weird lately but I haven't said anything about it. I've learned better than that. Pushing her to talk to me only stresses her out and makes her freak out at me. Not my favorite pass time, surprisingly. She doesn't scream or anything, she starts getting fidgety and klutzy, and starts rambling about why in the world I would think she was being weird. I've learned the hard way to wait it out and pretend nothing is wrong until she tells me what is going on.

Usually though, this process only takes a few hours, a day at the most. She's been acting like this for about a week, it's really starting to get to me, I'm starting to get extremely worried. She's been avoiding eye contact with me, biting her lip constantly and she can barely keep her balance long enough to walk to the bathroom. I'm worried something is seriously, seriously wrong. What if she's a drug dealer? What if she cheated on me? What if she's still cheating on me? What if she's cheating on me with Oliver?!

I shiver at this repulsive idea, I'm not shocked that Lilly felt this.

"You cold, babe?" She backs up into me a bit more, pressing her shoulder blades against my chest. Not to be sappy, but I love spooning her. Personality wise, you'd think Lilly would be the more butch-like one in my relationship with her, but I can't keep my hands off her. She's too cute, too fragile, it's like I'm afraid if I'm not physically connected to her she'll hurt herself. "Miles?" Oops. Must have spaced out.

"I'm alright, I have my Lilly-bear to keep me warm." I pull her closer and kiss her shoulder. She puts her hand on top of the one I have around her waist and squeezes my hand softly, I sense her smile. We're quiet for a few minutes, and for a second I think she's fallen asleep. She starts playing with my hand though, and I hear her sigh deeply.

"Miles?" Her voice sounds shaky.

"Yeah, hon?" I press closer to her, snuggling into the spot between her shoulder and neck. She's silent for a minute or two, I can tell she's preparing herself to tell me something, and I try to brace myself for the worse. I'll help her if she has a drug problem, I don't care if she broke a vase, I could care less if she wrecked the Benz, I'll forgive her if she cheated on me. Unless it was with Oliver. If this girl cheated on me with Triple O himself, I swear to God—

"Mileycanwegetapuppy?" ……Really, Lilly?

"Really, Lilly?" I know this sounds rude, but I can't help it. I sit up slightly and reach over her to turn on the lamp and glare at her. She squeezes her eyes shut and her body tenses up. Ha. She thinks I'm mad because she wants a puppy. She's too cute for words. ….God I'm whipped. I hover her and hold her gently by the chin, pulling her head to face me.

"Honey, look at me." She squeezes her eyes harder one last time and starts to slowly open her eyes and stares at me. Indirectly of course, she is too scared that I'm mad at her to look me in the eye, she's gazing at my shoulder like it's a pot of gold. "I'm up here, Lilly." She winces slightly, and her eyes slowly trail up to my eyes.

"I'm sorry Miles, I know it was a really stupid question, I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again, I pro-" I duck my head down and kiss her quickly and smile at her.

"I'm not bothered about the puppy question, Lilly. I'm dumbfounded by the fact that you thought I'd be so upset about you wanting to get a puppy that you obsessed over it. I haven't seen you this nervous since you were trying to gather up the nerve to ask me to prom. Do you know how worried I've been?" She looks like she feels super guilty, but I find this funny. "I was running a thousand different scenarios through my head, I was starting to think that you cheated on me with Oliver or you were smoking crack or something." Her face by now is just priceless.

"You're kidding right?" She sounds offended, not that I blame her. "You really thought I'd kiss Oliver? Babe, now I'm starting to think you're the one smoking something." She smiles at me and cups my face, rubbing her thumbs across my cheeks slowly. I shudder and lean in closer to her, she makes me melt. She chuckles lightly and kisses the tip of my nose. "Sorry I worried you so much, I was just really scared that you'd say no." I sigh lightly, does she think I'm heartless?

"Lilly, yes, we can get a puppy." Her face visibly brightens up at this, she looks like she just won a trip to Disneyland. I wipe the silly smile off my own face, and stare at her seriously. She drops her smile too, and looks at me confusedly. "But if you ever scare me like that over something as cuddly and adorable as a puppy, I'll slap you." Her grin pounces back onto her face and she kisses me several times with each kiss lingering a little longer than the last. Her eyes look exhausted, she must be too tired for real kisses. Damn it.

"I'm sorry babe. I promise not to do it again. But can we go to sleep now? All this anxiety wore me out." She's too cute for words.

"I second this idea, I'll need all the energy I can get if we're going to look at some puppies for us in the morning." I smile slyly at her and sink back into my spot behind her, rewrapping my arm around her tiny waist.

"Wait, puppies? I only asked for one, Miles."

"I'm aware of this. I'm also quite aware that if we only get one puppy, the puppy will get lonely while we are at work….and I will be insanely jealous of you having a puppy." She chuckles and snuggles closer against me so I'm flush against her back.

"I always knew you were a softy."


End file.
